


【塔桶】异变

by Bluejay2077



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, GB, Jason Todd Has Issues, Other, Protective Talia al Ghul, Top Talia al Ghul, 反正都是拉萨路的错, 塔桶, 小傻子桶, 拉萨路之泉, 桶受, 第四爱 - Freeform, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay2077/pseuds/Bluejay2077
Summary: 塔利亚身上有些与众不同的事物，而她这次决定以此来帮助杰森。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Kudos: 8





	【塔桶】异变

**Author's Note:**

> ➡️是🚗🚗🚗🚗  
>  🈶GB！！！GB！！！第四爱！！！  
>  🈶触手塔姐×小傻子桶  
>  ⚠️不能接受的快跑！快跑！快跑！

这是一次隐秘的行动。

所以除了塔利亚和杰森谁都不知道，或者说连杰森也不知道，毕竟他现在是个神志不清的傻子。

塔利亚不觉得这有什么不好的，或许杰森清醒过来后会落荒而逃，或者暴跳如雷，抑或是满脑子想着哥谭和蝙蝠侠，但——她总有足够的理由。

就像她有理由说服雷霄古接受杰森留在刺客联盟一样。

“好吧，我的男孩，我们要开始了。”塔利亚对着杰森说，不过她知道这都是自言自语。

她舔了舔自己因为紧张和兴奋而变得干涩的嘴唇，亲吻上了男孩的唇瓣。

杰森的嘴唇很柔软，带着丝丝冰凉，富有汁水且甜蜜，塔利亚想这和在刺客联盟这几年自己的喂养和照顾是分不开的，杰森蓝色的眼睛茫然地看着他，舌头却好奇地舔上塔利亚的嘴唇。

这让塔利亚几乎有一丝负罪感了。

“你不该现在就这么看着我，”女人叹了口气，“我等会还要做更过分的事情。”

也许是错觉，也许是真实存在的，房间里的景象微微模糊起来，靠近地面的地方有灰绿色的雾气流转，杰森感觉手臂接触到的空气变得湿凉起来。

但塔利亚的怀里依旧是干燥温暖的，杰森循着本能往她的怀里钻，然后隔着薄薄的布料撞在塔利亚柔软的胸前。

那些雾气里开始长出灰绿色的触手，它们顺着床柱向上爬，就像从床底和地底生长出来的一样，然后停留在边沿，以塔利亚为中心的周围一圈则是干干净净的。

塔利亚握住杰森的手，指引着男孩去触碰那些触手的顶端，它们摸起来就像果冻一样，Q弹软滑，微凉的手感足以让人忽视掉它的外表带来的不适。

杰森好奇地捏了捏。

塔利亚弯下脖子在他耳朵边说:“好孩子，来打个招呼。”

好孩子，指的大概是杰森，也可能是那些触手们。

然后它们像得到了什么许可一样开始动了。

杰森觉得有点喘不过气，他面朝坐在塔利亚的怀里，冰凉的触手攀上他的后背，把白色的背心向上翻卷起来。

然后塔利亚把他平躺着放在床上。

杰森很听话，准确来说，他只听塔利亚的，在刺客联盟这些年总有不同的人来照顾他，而塔利亚能陪伴他的时间并不多。

但他只听塔利亚的，所以杰森乖乖地躺好了。

还有触手继续朝杰森涌来，它们缠住他的手腕与脚踝，看似柔弱的果冻却出人意料坚韧有力，把他整个人固定在床上。

塔利亚握住男孩的手腕，深棕色的长发随着低头的动作滑落到杰森的脸庞上，瘙痒的感觉让男孩不适地扭了扭头。

他说:“塔拉。”

塔利亚还记得杰森第一次叫出这名字时自己的兴奋，那是杰森除了听到布鲁斯的名字流泪之外对外界的唯一反应，她以为杰森或许很快就能恢复。

然而到现在杰森只会这么叫。

塔利亚亲吻他的嘴唇:“杰森。”

男孩，小知更鸟，杰伊，她在心里这么叫。

明明是湿哒哒的空气，却轻易又突然地迸发出了明亮欢快的火花，它烧掉悲伤和犹豫，散发出混着汗水的咸湿和发间甜蜜的味道。

灰绿色的触手就像手指那样灵活地扒掉了杰森的衣物，白花花的肉体闪得耀眼。它们缠上杰森的小腿，坚韧的腰肢，像是在贪婪舔舐的舌头。

杰森觉得这像塔利亚在抚摸自己的身体。

他几乎是沉默寡言嫌少开口的，这次一开口便是动听的喘息，像在哀求和撒娇一样。

冷白的皮肤上有红色的云霞升腾而上，杰森红着脸看向塔利亚，蓝色的眼睛里蓄满了水汽，红润的嘴唇微张着喘气。

塔利亚的手摸上杰森的小臂，滚烫的情欲顺着皮肤接触的地方传过来，缠绕的触手颜色更深了。

一根触手缠上了杰森半硬的阴茎，它缓慢蠕动着，尽可能讨好男孩地吮吸着，完全照顾着杰森的感受。

触手顶端开始分泌清透的粘液，然后涂抹在杰森身上，水淋淋的皮肤上反射着炫目的白光。

它们开始往杰森的后穴探去，前面被照顾得很好的杰森发出哼哼唧唧的声音，整个人快要变成熟透的番茄，软绵绵的毫无反抗之力。

他的手反过来抓住塔利亚的手腕，力道大得让塔利亚有些皱眉，然后她很快舒展，她喜欢杰森紧紧抓住自己的样子，尤其是这一切的根源在自己身上。

她轻哼着安抚杰森，嘴唇亲吻他的面庞，喉结，然后再向下是结实且富有弹性的胸膛。

杰森抖动着身体，双眼泛红地看着塔利亚。

借助了大量的粘液，一根触手轻易伸进了杰森的后穴，杰森并没有感到有多难受，他只是蹭了蹭塔利亚。

像只在撒娇的奶牛猫，塔利亚想到。

她不得不承认自己喜欢杰森这样子，不过现在她要亲自把她的男孩变回从前的样子然后送走了，这一切出于塔利亚自己的选择，出于她的爱。

这两年半里塔利亚一直试图寻找用医疗手段使杰森恢复的方法，在不断的碰壁后她不得不把目光投向神秘学方面。

拉萨路泉水是个好选择，但塔利亚清楚知道它的副作用，性情暴躁只是简单的改变，黑暗的力量会侵蚀浸泡者的身体和灵魂，带来一些意想不到的变化。

比如这些灰绿色的柔软触手。

它们来自雷霄古的赐予，在亮眼的绿色泉水里滋生，顺着血脉流传，最后成为塔利亚的一部分。

但间接的传递可以帮助杰森避免这种副作用。

略低于体温的触手和杰森交换着温度，好像要在他身体里融化一样。

像浪潮，杰森迷迷糊糊地想着，像无数的海浪击打他的身体，从体内到体外，刺激着每一个能找到的敏感点，快感一阵阵地翻涌着，涌向下身和他充血的大脑。

他这次好像真的要哭出来了，被训练的本能仍然停留在杰森的身体里，牙齿咬着下唇印出红痕，破碎的呻吟和泣音断断续续的。

杰森只觉得他在做一件很羞耻的事情。

他抱住塔利亚：“求你……停下……”

塔利亚确实停下了，但浪潮仍在翻涌着，杰森抱住她就像抱住水中的浮木。

他忽然觉得在把这事儿做完之前塔利亚是不会让那些触手停下了，而他几乎毫无反抗之力，杰森咬着牙说：“那你快点……”满脸羞耻和一点气愤，好像之前主动迎合的那个人不是他。

好吧，某种意义上来说确实不是清醒的他做出的选择。

像是得到了某种准许，他后穴里的触手加快了进出的速度，甚至还有另一根也想要挤进来，塔利亚带着一丝无奈说：“好吧，我会尽快的。”

杰森：“……操，我不是这个意思。”

再次明确一点，他毫无反抗之力。

很爽，这是杰森从未体验过的感觉，比他在飞跃哥谭楼顶的感觉还棒，杰森本能地察觉到自己的身体在渴求更多，这就像食髓知味一样。

塔利亚又一次亲吻了他，温热的手掌盖在杰森的后颈上，刻意压低的声音沙哑迷人：“放松自己，杰森……放松你的身体和精神，接受它。”女人的呢喃好像一首天边传来的歌谣，安抚着杰森。

他的身体在塔利亚身上化成一摊，然后是弓起一道优美弧线的脊背和夹紧的大腿，杰森颤抖着剧烈喘息，觉得眼前的景象几乎要扭成一团。

他现在的状态好极了，全身上下像泡在暖洋洋的温泉里一样舒服，除了身上的粘液和屁股里的——

杰森：“叫它们滚出来！”

塔利亚脸上带着一丝遗憾，把触手撤出杰森体内，然后它们钻回灰绿的雾气，就像出现时那样悄无声息地消失，很快连那些小漩涡也一起消失了。

她手向下探去，握住杰森坚硬的性器：“你还没射出来，男孩，要帮忙吗？”

事实上她并没有给杰森回答的机会，刚从高潮中恢复过来的身体又一次被挑逗起来。

杰森满脸通红地低着头，他努力压抑着自己的声音，可惜两人之间过近的距离让塔利亚把他的反应观察得一清二楚。

这好像比之前所有的时间还要漫长。

最后杰森一声闷哼，白色的精液射在自己的小腹上，还有一些沾在了塔利亚的袍子上。

杰森脸上的红晕仍未消退，他小声说：“浴室在哪……我去洗澡。”

说着从塔利亚身上下来，拿起早被扔在床边的毯子裹在身上，看起来十分迫不及待地快步走进了浴室。

塔利亚听见水流冲击的声音，叹了口气：“杰森，你会有个很好的未来 。”

她的男孩终将会回到哥谭。

塔利亚两年半前把杰森从那里带回来的时候就清楚了。


End file.
